


End Thoughts

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: Spike considers Willow's offer to help Buffy.





	

Willow offered to do the spell when they knew the end wasn’t far off. Some sort of suspended animation thing, he thought. 

He thought a lot around then. He thought about losing her. Again. He thought about the time he’d seen her after all hope had failed. And the time she’d come looking for him after all her hope had failed.

He thought about all they’d done together in the – what? Twenty? Thirty? _Forty_? – years since. The mini-Slayers they’d mentored, the nasties they’d seen off, the multiple Hellmouths closed.

He thought about her when he’d first seen her, so lithe and beautiful, not so much dancing as writhing in rhythm. That first fight, the closest he’d come to beating her ever. If it hadn’t been for Joyce…

He thought about Joyce too, and it was that thought that decided him finally. Willow and Doc had opened the way for Dawn to find a spell. God help him, he’d helped her too. 

This would be much the same. Stasis till a cure was found? What then? A revenant aroused from the dead? A girl torn once again from peace and joy and serenity?

A suddenly putrescent heap of decayed flesh? Yeah, he’d read his Poe.

No. It was going to hurt like hell. More than burning up in the Sunnyhell crater even. But he would let her go, untroubled by fears of return, or half-arsed witchcraft or what _Thing_ she might turn into.

Just once, at the end of her life, she would be a normal person. If he had to kill everyone in the entire extended family to do so, she would be allowed to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
